The present invention relates generally to a lens mount, and more particularly, to a mount for a flexible lens.
A lens is a well known optical element comprised of a transparent material used to make light rays converge or diverge to form an image. The transparent material comprising the lens may be comprised of various materials, including a rigid material (i.e., a non-flexible material) such as glass, or a flexible material such as a thin plastic.
Lenses are used in many types of equipment. In the health imaging area, lenses are used in laser imaging systems commonly used to produce photographic images from digital image data such as generated by magnetic resonance (MR) or computed tomography (CT). Such laser imaging systems typically include a laser imager for exposing the image (from the digital image data) onto photosensitive film. The photosensitive film can be, for example, a transparency film, thereby providing what is commonly referred to as an x-ray.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,108,025 (Li et al.), commonly assigned and incorporated herein by reference, discloses an optical scanner system of a laser imaging system comprising a plurality of lenses, including a rigid lens and a flexible lens.
Care needs to be taken when mounting lenses. Particular care must be taken when mounting a flexible lens since the shape/location of the flexible lens must be retained. Yet, the mount of the flexible lens must provide easy removal and replacement such as during maintenance, and not create debris either during manufacturing, shipping, or use. For example, if an adhesive or epoxy is employed, delamination of the adhesive is a potential problem. Still further, the mount of the flexible lens must not create debris during regular maintenance. For example, if the mount employs an adhesive or epoxy, particles of hardened adhesive/epoxy might break off thereby causing debris in the laser imaging system, or could remain adhered to the mount thereby causing problems with the installation of a replacement flexible lens.
Accordingly, a need continues to exist for a mount for a flexible lens. Such a mount needs to retain the shape/location of the flexible lens, provide for ease of removal and replacement such as during maintenance, not create debris either during manufacturing, shipping, use, or regular maintenance, and not adversely affect the installation of a replacement flexible lens.
An object of the present invention is to provide a mount for a flexible lens.
Another object of the invention is to provide such a flexible lens mount which retains the shape/location of the lens, provides for ease of removal/replacement, and not create debris during removal/replacement.
These objects are given only by way of illustrative example. Thus, other desirable objectives and advantages inherently achieved by the disclosed invention may occur or become apparent to those skilled in the art. The invention is defined by the appended claims.
According to one aspect of the invention, there is provided a flexible lens mount for securing a flexible lens having a first side and a second side opposite the first side. The flexible lens mount comprises a resilient member, a base member, and a fastener. The resilient member includes a first end, a second end, and a first surface adapted to abut the second side of the flexible lens. The resilient member is adapted to be flexed to form a first arc of about degrees D of about radius R. The base member includes a second surface forming a second arc which complements the first arc. The second surface is adapted to abut the first side of the flexible lens such that the flexible lens is disposed intermediate the first and second surfaces. The base member further comprises a first retaining means disposed at one end to retain the first end of the resilient member, and a second retaining means disposed at an other end to retain the second end of the resilient member. The fastener abuts either the first or second end of the resilient member to exert a force to secure the resilient member relative to the base member.
According to another aspect of the invention, there is provided a flexible lens mount for securing a flexible lens having a first side and a second side opposite the first side. The flexible lens mount comprises a resilient member, a base member, and a fastener. The resilient member forms about a 180 degree arc and includes (i) a first surface adapted to abut the second side of the flexible lens, (ii) a first end, and (iii) a second end having a leg and an opening disposed on the leg. The base member forms about a 180 degree arc and includes (i) a first surface adapted to abut the first side of the flexible lens such that the flexible lens is disposed intermediate the base member and the resilient"" member, (ii) a channel disposed at one end to receive therein the first end of the resilient member, and (iii) an opening disposed at another end in axial alignment with the opening of the leg. The fastener is adapted to be positioned within the opening of the base member and the opening of the leg to exert a force to secure the flexible lens against the base member.
The present invention provides a flexible lens mount which retains the shape/location of the lens, provides for ease of removal/replacement, and not create debris during removal/replacement.